Since oracle-bone scripture is one of the oldest written languages in China, few people other than experts can understand and interpret such scripture. As the famous scholar in the field of oracle-bone scripture, Dr. Tung Tso-Pin once said, "it is not only [required] to study the characters of oracle-bone scripture but also to research the history three thousand years before in the Shan Dynasty from the scripture left that was engraved after writing by those great historians (Chen People) in ancient China". It is a major object of the present invention to use advanced technology to enable people to discover the historical secrets of pre-historic China and to learn the roots of ancient Chinese culture.